Makes Me Smile
by SexyLittleVamp
Summary: It is Bonnie's birthday and some people are to caught up in supernatural crap to remember. SOME people. One Shot. Kennett, Baroline & Bebekah. Rated T for language.


**Authors Note: **_This is my first one-shot on this account and I am excited for new and different fans. I hope you enjoy this story! Please leave reviews! The only way I know if people read it is if you REVIEW! Thanks, love. Bye._

**Summary: **_It is Bonnie's birthday and some people are to caught up in supernatural crap to remember. SOME people. Kennett, Baroline & Bebekah._

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based off the characters and situations of the CW's hit series "The Vampire Diaries" and the book series by L.J. Smith. No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before use. No form of currency is being made on these stories. Plus, if I owned TVD don't you would think Kol and Bonnie would have already met?… :P_

**Beta Reader: **_None! Every mistake is mine… Sorry!_

**Links: **_Go to exoticeyes . weebly . com for pictures and more things after you read this one-shot. Take out the spaces!__  
_

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Bonnie shot up in bed with a huge smile on her face. Today was her birthday. She would finally get a day of rest from dealing with all of the supernatural crap.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to her big closet and went for to search a outfit to wear to school today. She decided on wearing a long-sleeved blue jean shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above the elbows. The shirt was tucked in to a light tan skirt with ruffles that went down to about five inches above her knee. Connecting the top and bottom was a brown belt with a medium sized bow in the middle. Also, to compliment her outfit she put on brown hoops with the letter "B" in the middle in cursive.

After she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and finished getting ready. She put on her brown heels with tiny buckles along the side of her foot on and picked up her phone and keys. While walking down the stairs, she called her dad to make sure his flight was safe.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Daddy! I miss you. How was your flight?" she asked genuinely.

"It went well sweetie." He paused for a moment. "Happy birthday, honey. Don't you think I forgot."

"I would never think that dad." she repiled happily. "And thank you."

"Now did you really think I wasn't going to get you a present either?" he asked.

"No I didn't! What is it?" Bonnie questioned almost jumping up and down.

"Walk outside, everything you need is with you. Oh yeah, look on your key chain. I have to go now. Bye sweetheart, love you!" he told.

"Love you to… Bye dad."

She hung up, grabbed her bag, and ran outside to feast her eyes upon her present. It was a brand new light blue Porsche. Bonnie screamed for joy in her mind. She looked on her key chain, like her dad said, and saw a new key. She used it to unlock the car and drove to school excited as hell.

When Bonnie reached school she saw Elena and walked towards her.

"Hey, Lena!" Elena saw Bonnie and walked towards her with a big smile.

"Hey Bon!" Elena gave Bonnie a hug and they both started to walk towards the school. "So…" Elena nudged.

"What?" Bonnie asked slightly confused.

"Why are dressed up so cute today? Is there a new boy in school?" Lena asked.

She felt all the color drain from her face as she pushed Elena, knowing since she was a vampire it wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you serious?" questioned feeling hurt.

"What do you mean? Yes, I am serious!" Elena pushed back.

"You know what Elena? We are no longer friends. Have someone else waste their time saving your ass." Bonnie told as she walked away, leaving Elena wide eyed.

Walking to her last class, history, she was glad for this damn day to be over. First, Elena. Then, Matt and Tyler tried to hit on her not even bothering to remember that it was her birthday. Next, Stefan started yelling at her because she pushed a new vampire and on top of that is was Elena. After that, Caroline tried punch Elena after Bonnie told her what happened. And finally this really hot guy turned up at her locker and said Happy Birthday to her.

Random guy 1/Supposed friends -4/Caroline 1

Bonnie's number one friends are now some random guy and Caroline.

So anyway, when Bonnie walked in to Alaric's old classroom, she was greeted by Rebekah who whispered Happy Birthday to her in a voice only Bonnie could her. She also told her that she left a present in her desk.

When Bonnie sat in her desk she saw a small round box. She picked it up and saw a diamond charm bracelet. Bonnie gasped and then squealed. She jumped up and went over to Rebekah and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Rebekah! You are a great person and I would be lucky to have you as a friend." Bonnie exclaimed knowing that Klaus told her that the only thing Rebekah really wanted was friendship and love.

Rebekah nodded and smiled happily along with Bonnie as, Stefan and Elena watched in disgust and Matt just sat down confused.

Bonnie walked out of school with Rebekah and Caroline and offered them a ride home in her new car. They agreed and promised not to dirty her car.

When Bonnie reached Rebekah's house she said goodbye, gave her a hug and walked her walk into Klaus' questioning gaze with a smirk planted on her face.

"Where to Caroline?" Bonnie asked nicely.

"I know it's your birthday but… Can we go to the Salvatore mansion? We have a meeting to help Jeremy but then we can go anywhere you want…" She rambled. Bonnie smiled.

"It's fine Care Bear, let's go." Bonnie told.

When they were both inside they sat down and waited for the rest of the group to show up. Bonnie didn't know what awkward meant until now. Elena and Stefan stared at her with intense looks. When she couldn't take it anymore, she jumped up.

"Stop staring at me!" Bonnie screamed. Elena jumped up to and walked over to Bonnie.

"We would be staring at you if you hadn't been such a bitch to us today!" Elena retorted.

"Are you serious you have no right to talk to me like that today!" Bonnie yelled.

Caroline placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and she started to calm down.

"Please just stop. Elena if you were a better friend none of this would have ever happened." Caroline stated.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked confused.

"Think about today… We are leaving. There is nothing you can do to make it up." Caroline said politely.

"There is nothing special about today… It's just stupid September 5!..." Recognition sparked on Elena's face as she recalled what today was. "Bonnie wait! I am so sorry! I know it's your birthday, I just got a little clouded!"

Elena reached for Bonnie's arm and she felt herself get thrown back in to a book shelf.

"Do not. Touch me. Again." Bonnie whispered holding in her anger.

Caroline went to go grab her coat and Bonnie walked to the door.

Bonnie waited for Caroline to walk over to open the door and saw the same random boy from earlier standing with his arm up ready to knock. He put his arm down and smiled at Bonnie.

"We didn't officially meet yet but, my name is-" he didn't have time to finish because Stefan had cut him off.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kol?" Stefan growled.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Stefan. At least he knows when my birthday is!" Bonnie interrupted and turned back to Kol. "Well, Kol do you have a last name?" She asked sweetly.

"My last name is Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson." He smirked.

Bonnie didn't even flinch.

"Well, I guess I lost four friends today but, at least I gained two." She whispered.

"Wanna go to the club with Caroline and me? But, we have to pick up Rebekah first." She asked.

"I would be honored to." Kol replied. "But, first I got you a present." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box wrapped with violet paper. "Happy birthday again!" he softly exclaimed as she took the box out of his giving hand. She took off the wrapping paper being careful not to drop anything on the floor and put the scraps away into her jacket pocket. When Bonnie finally opened the box, she found a beautiful necklace. It was a elegant silver carved chain, hanging on it was a diamond pendent with a round emerald in the middle framed by many smaller diamonds. Bonnie gasped.

"Kol! Thank you so much! This must have cost a fortune!" Bonnie squealed happily.

"Anything for such a beautiful girl like you…" Kol said. She blushed and looked into his eyes as he did the same. Kol started to lean in and following was Bonnie.

"Hey! You can kiss later, let's go!" Caroline from in Bonnie's car.

"You better not crash it!" Bonnie yelled still blushing.

The two friends walked out leaving Elena groaning still on the floor and Stefan staring at the empty doorway open mouthed.

"Now what the hell did you two do?" Damon asked while walking in with a bottle of Bourbon.


End file.
